Next
by Sad.Whisper
Summary: es la palabra clave. Minific estúpido, incoherente, héteroyaoi y de, aproximadamente, 3 capítulos. Para los que sintonizan MTV, sí, es por el programa Next. CONGELADO.
1. Soltera afortunada

**Título:** Next

**Summary:** minific estúpido, incoherente, hétero-yaoi y de, aproximadamente, 3 capítulos. Para los que sintonizan MTV, sí, es por el programa Next.

**Importante:**

- Esto se me ocurrió hace meses, viendo el ya mencionado programa que, para quienes no lo conocen, consiste en que un(a) soltero(a) tiene una cita con cinco otras personas, que va conociendo de una en una a lo largo de la transmisión de esta desgracia (por favor, si no lo han visto, háganlo xD) y cada vez que le desagrada alguien o algo de ese alguien, el(la) afortunado(a) dice "neeeeeext" para que pase la persona siguiente (por cierto, las cinco opciones están instaladas en un bus y van entrando – al ser _nexteadas_- y saliendo- cuando es su turno- de él). Cada participante, a excepción del(a) soltero(a), recibe una cantidad de dólares que depende de cuánto duró en la cita y si es elegido para una segunda cita, puede decidir o quedarse con lo que lleve ganado de dinero o salir con la persona.

Espero haber sido clara xD

_Susurros_

Destacación palabra/ Sarcasmo

Ahora, el fic.

* * *

**Next**

**TAPE 1.**

- Más les vale que me paguen bien, hijos de puta¿¡me oyen!?

- ¡Anna…!

- ¡Tú cierra el condenado pico, Tamao; tú me metiste en esto y vas a tener que oírme tirarles mierda a todos, te guste o no!

**- **_**Tres…**_

- A-anna, tú eres la q-que aceptó la apuesta…

- ¡Las bolas con la apuesta¡Y deja de tartamudear, maldición!

_**- Dos…**_

- B-b-b-bueno.

- ¡Aaaaaaaarg!

_**- Uno…**_

- Anna, van a…

_**- ¡Acción!**_

- …

_- Anna, están film…_

- ¡Ya sé, ya sé! (…)- mira la cámara con cara de _jódanse_- Me llamo Anna y tengo diecisiete años. Soy de origen japonés y me encantan las artes marciales, el silencio y comer cosas gratis. Hoy tendré la suerte…

- Hey, sin sarcasmos que perjudiquen el can – mirada marca Anna- _…al…_

- … de tener, ¡cinco citas en una! Conoceré cinco imb… chicosy al que no me guste o me haga perder la paciencia, le regalaré un enorme… - al director- _¿tengo que decirlo?_

_- ¡Mira hacia la cámara, niña!_

- Sí, Anna, es parte del trato.

- Bien… Un enorme… n… ¡NEXT!

- Corte. Quedó horrendo.

- ¡Horrendo va a quedarte el trasero cuando termine de pateártelo, camarógrafo de quinta!

- ¡Ya nos vamos!

- ¡No me tironees, Tamao!

- ¡Tenemos que prepararte para las citas!

- Señor¿cree que resulte?

- Me parece que tendremos una gran sintonía el día de hoy, amigos míos.

**Mientras tanto, cinco inocentes eran entrevistados en vivo, sin saber lo que les esperaba.**


	2. Las citas

**Título:** Next

**Summary:** es la palabra clave. Minific estúpido, incoherente, hétero-yaoi y de, aproximadamente, 3 capítulos. Para los que sintonizan MTV, sí, es por el programa Next.

**Importante:**

- Esto se me ocurrió hace meses, viendo el ya mencionado programa que, para quienes no lo conocen, consiste en que un(a) soltero(a) tiene una cita con cinco otras personas, que va conociendo de una en una a lo largo de la transmisión de esta desgracia (por favor, si no lo han visto, háganlo xD) y cada vez que le desagrada alguien o algo de ese alguien, el(la) afortunado(a) dice "neeeeeext" para que pase la persona siguiente (por cierto, las cinco opciones están instaladas en un bus y van entrando – al ser _nexteadas_- y saliendo- cuando es su turno- de él). Cada participante, a excepción del(a) soltero(a), recibe una cantidad de dólares que depende de cuánto duró en la cita y si es elegido para una segunda cita, puede decidir o quedarse con lo que lleve ganado de dinero o salir con la persona.

Espero haber sido clara xD

Ahora, el fic.

**Next**

**THE DATES**

**1**

- ¡Hola, me llamo Ryu y tengo… _eh_… v-veinte años! Mi pasatiempo favorito es vagar por la ciudad en mi motocicleta, sin más luz que la de las estrellas **– mirada de lobo solitario-** Tengo una mega habilidad para la espada de madera y esta chica no me _nexteará_, porque ¡le mostraré quién es su papi! _¡Ojojojojo!_

**2**

- _¿Ahora…¡Oh, perdón!_**- mira la cámara y sonríe encantadoramente- **¡¿Qué hay!? Soy Horo-horo, tengo diecisiete años y vengo de Hokkaido, Japón. Me encanta el snowboarding y las chicas lindas y… pues… comer n.n… ¡Esta chica no me dirá "next" porque le sonreiré de tal forma que se derretirá como la nieve de mi ciudad...! _¡¡Aaah!!_** - se tropieza y se cae encima del camarógrafo.- **Auch...

**3**

- Me llamo Ren, soy de China y por si son ciegos y no me están viendo, es obvio que ganaré porque los demás, muy probablemente, son una bola de imbéciles. **(…) **_¿Qué diga algo más? Hmpf…_ Me gusta la leche. _¿Contentos?_

**4**

-¡Jijijiji! Soy Yoh y nunca había aparecido en televisión. ¡¡Hao, hola¡Hoy saldré con cinco chicas y…! _¿No? Ah, lo siento..._ _Jijijiji… _Hoy conoceré a una linda chica y revisaré su cuarto y… _¿tampoco¿Esto no es Room raiders?_

- ¡Corten!

**5**

- ¡Me bautizaron como Chocolove y hoy le demostraré a esta gatita que los cuates con humor son los mejore¡Tengo diecisiete años pueh y no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de los otro chamacoh!

**Estudio.**

- Señor Director¿quién cree que ganará?

- Probablemente ninguno, Johnes. Cuatro de los tipos son unos verdaderos idiotas y el que queda tiene casi tan mal humor como la chica.

- ¿Alguien hace una apuesta?

Todos¡YO!

**COMIENZA LA TRANSMISIÓN.**


	3. Y comienza la competencia

**Título:** Next

**Summary:** es la palabra clave. Minific estúpido, incoherente, hétero-yaoi y de, aproximadamente, 3 capítulos. Para los que sintonizan MTV, sí, es por el programa Next.

**Importante:**

- Esto se me ocurrió hace meses, viendo el ya mencionado programa que, para quienes no lo conocen, consiste en que un(a) soltero(a) tiene una cita con cinco otras personas, que va conociendo de una en una a lo largo de la transmisión de esta desgracia (por favor, si no lo han visto, háganlo xD) y cada vez que le desagrada alguien o algo de ese alguien, el(la) afortunado(a) dice "neeeeeext" para que pase la persona siguiente (por cierto, las cinco opciones están instaladas en un bus y van entrando – al ser _nexteadas_- y saliendo- cuando es su turno- de él). Cada participante, a excepción del(a) soltero(a), recibe una cantidad de dólares que depende de cuánto duró en la cita y si es elegido para una segunda cita, puede decidir o quedarse con lo que lleve ganado de dinero o salir con la persona.

Espero haber sido clara xD

Ahora, el fic.

**Dos personas hablando a la vez** (más específico: Ren y Horo hablando a la vez)

_Jijijiji:_ Quise destacar las risitar de Yoh n.ñ

_"Letra de alguna canción"_

* * *

**Next**

**En una carnicería.**

- Anna¿segura de que es una buena id…?

- ¡SÍ, CARAJO, SÍ!

- S-sólo digo que…, bueno¿no crees que podrían asustarse? No es muy común tener una cita en una carnicer…

- ¡Comunes mis polainas, Tamao! Les van a pagar cada minuto que pase¿no? Pues que se lo ganen.

- P-pero a ti también te pagan…

- Sí, pero yo soy la que va a tener que aguantar a cinco zopencos en un solo día.

_- ¿Están listas, damas?_

- Estaré con el equipo, Anna. ¡Buena suerte!

- Sí, hasta luego…

**En el bus.**

- ¡Qué hay!

_- Jijijiji..._

- ¡Qué onda!

- ¡Cómo andan!

- Pues con los pies, tarado.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste!?

- Ja, no es mi culpa si te sentiste identificado, azulito.

- ¿¡Quién te crees, cabeza de alfil!?

_- Jijiji…_

**- ¿¡Tú de qué te ríes!?**

- ¡Mira pueh, si hasta les salió sincronizao!

- ¡Cállate, negro!

- Vaya, parece que alguien es racista.

- n0n ¡Gracias por defend…!

- Tú no te metas, Michael Jackson.

- ¡Pero qué cruel! ToT

- ¡Vamos, chicos, no peleen! Vinimos a pasarla bien¿no?

- ¡Pienso que mi amigo de los audífonos tiene todita la razón! Por cierto¿Cómo te llamas?

- _Jijiji _**– gota general- **soy Yoh n.n

- ¡Ryu, para servirte**! – sonrisa pepsodent-cegadora.**

- ¿Qué hay de ustedes, chicos¿Cómo te llamas tú?

- ¿Yo? Jeje, llámame Horo-horo, Yoh. **– sonrisa.**

- Un gusto, Hoto-hoto.

- ¬¬…

- ¿Y ustedes?

- ¡Pueh yo me llamo Chocolove, chamaquín!

- Ren.

- Qué detallista…

- ¡Si vas a decirme algo, que sea de frente!

- ¡"No es mi culpa si te sentiste identificado"! **– le saca la lengua.**

- ¡Ya vas a ver!** – comienza el primer round (Ren v/s Horo, duh).**

- _Jijijiji_, creo que algunos ya se hicieron amigos.

_- ¡"Con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diréee…"! _♩

**- ¡¡Que te calles!! – pausa del primer round para golpear a Chocolove.**

_- ¡¡Jerónimooooo...!!_** – se pierde en lo alto del cielo.**

- ¡Nada como el trabajo en equipo¿eh?! n.n_ Jijijiji_

- ¡Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya!

- ¡Buena suerte, Ryu!

- ¡Gracias, Yoh! n0n

**Salida del primer participante.**

- ¿Creen que vaya a ganar? **– Segunda pausa del primer round. Miradas escépticas.**

- Es una broma¿no?

- No seas idiota, es un milagro que lo hayan dejado aparecer en televisión.

- No digan eso. De seguro sabrá cómo conquistar a las chicas.

- Como digas…

- …

- …

- …¡Oye, antenota, quítate de encima!

- ¡¿A quién le dices antenota, imbécil!? **– se reanuda el primer round.**

-_ Jijijiji…_**- entra Chocolove.**

- ¡Mamacita¿por qué no me avisaron que justo al lado del bus había una fábrica de agujas?! ToT

- ¡Ya estás aquí, Chocolove!

- ¿Mm¿Y qué pasó con el pibe del peinado extravagante, pueh? **– nueva pausa.**

**- Mira quién habla…**

- _¡Jijijiji!_ Ryu fue a conocer a la chica que va a cantar n.n

**- ¿Cantar? – Se miran.- ¬¬**

- Esperen.

- …

- _Jijiji…_ ¿No estamos en_ American Idol_?

- …

- ¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes, en el nombre de Ghandi!? **– iluminado por un foco, con (enormes) pestañas encrespadas y lágrimas en las mejillas.-** _¡¡"I DROVE ALL NI-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT…"!! _♩

**- ¡¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!!! – vuelve a perderse en lo alto del cielo.**

- ¡_Jij…!_

**- ¡¡Deja de reírte!! **

**Estudio.**

- ¡El primer chico ya está saliendo!

- Diez dólares a que le dice_ next_ enseguida.

- ¡Yo voy con cincuenta por el del afro!

- ¿Estás demente¡El de la leche los hará morder el polvo!

- Como el jefe, creo que ninguno lo logrará. Apúntame con cinco.

- … ¿Cinco?

- Sólo porque gano tres veces más que ustedes, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi dinero en esta boludez.

- ¡¡Veinte dólares al de Hokkaido¡Y si pierde, yo lo quiero!

- ¿Qué hay del de la risita?

- … (…)

- Ah, ya entendí.

- ¿Alguien más?

- Tres rondas de ron-cola a que la rubia le pega a alguno.

-¡Que sean seis!

**Con Ryu, desde que dejó el bus.**

_- ¡Buena suerte, Ryu! _

_- ¡Gracias, Yoh! n0n _**– sale. A la cámara- **¡Es hora de la fiesta! –** manda un beso y le toman la foto.**

_**Ryu, 20 (?)**_

_**- Usa dos tubos de gel al día.**_

_**- Le encantaría ser profesor de jardín infantil.**_

_**- Le gusta cantar bajo la lluvia.**_

**Se dirige hacia la carnicería.**


	4. Y el tiempo pasa

**Título:** Next

**Summary:** es la palabra clave. Minific estúpido, incoherente, hétero-yaoi y de, aproximadamente, 3 capítulos. Para los que sintonizan MTV, sí, es por el programa Next.

**Importante:**

- Esto se me ocurrió hace meses, viendo el ya mencionado programa que, para quienes no lo conocen, consiste en que un(a) soltero(a) tiene una cita con cinco otras personas, que va conociendo de una en una a lo largo de la transmisión de esta desgracia (por favor, si no lo han visto, háganlo xD) y cada vez que le desagrada alguien o algo de ese alguien, el(la) afortunado(a) dice "neeeeeext" para que pase la persona siguiente (por cierto, las cinco opciones están instaladas en un bus y van entrando – al ser _nexteadas_- y saliendo- cuando es su turno- de él). Cada participante, a excepción del(a) soltero(a), recibe una cantidad de dólares que depende de cuánto duró en la cita y si es elegido para una segunda cita, puede decidir o quedarse con lo que lleve ganado de dinero o salir con la persona.

Espero haber sido clara xD

Ahora, el fic.

_x_

**Ren y Horo hablando al mismo tiempo **

**Next**

**Con Anna…**

- Genial, me dejaron plantada en televisión. **– al equipo.-** ¡De todos modos van a tener que pagarme, ¿me oyeron…?!

_- Psst, Anna, allí viene alguien…_

- ¿Mm? **– ve a Ryu, que viene bailoteando a lo lejos.-** ...

- ¡¡Holiiii!!

- ...** – ni lo mira y se vuelve hacia el equipo.- **Es una broma, ¿cierto? Muy bien, ¿acaso estamos en los Hinchapelotas o alguna idiotez del maldito género?

- ¡Anna…!

- Hola, linda, soy Ryu y…

- ¡Tamao, **- ignorando completa y totalmente a quien habla-** ¿es que no estás viendo al tipo?! ¡¡TIENE LA EDAD DE MI ABUELO, DEMONIOS!!

- ¡¡Oye, a penas tengo veinte años, ¿OKAY?!! Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos en una carnicería?

- … **-mirada asesina, versión 0.1**

- n.n no importa. Dime, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

- … ¬¬'

- ¡Uy, qué tímida! **– a la cámara-** ¿Qué podemos hacer para hacer a esta belleza entrar en confianza? Mmmmmm… **- "piensa" (nótense las comillas)-** ¡¡Oh, ya sé!!

- … **- mirada asesina, versión 0.2, semi-interrogante.**

- Jujujuju n0n… **- se le acerca **_**lentamente **_**(wtf!? Qué miedo ÒnÒ)-** Vamos… a…

- …- **alza una ceja.**

- …hacerte… **- empieza a mover los dedos de cada mano como si fueran de gelatina, sin dejar de acercarse.**

- ¡¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS…!? **– retrocede. Se asoman los de Seguridad.**

- ¡¡¡COSQUILLAAAAAAAAAAS!!! n0n **– salta felizmente hacia ella, en cámara lenta.**

- ¡¡ATRÉVETE, INFELIZ!! **– mirada asesina G.T + derechazo.**

- Ugh**.- es propulsado hacia la nevera del lugar, donde están guardados los**...- ¿Qué es… esto…? ¡¡MADRE SANTA, SON CHANCHOS MUERTOS!!

- ¿¡Y qué esperabas en una carnicería, tarado!? ¿¡Galletas de agua!?- **va donde él.**

**In the bus.**

- ¿Cómo le estará yendo?

- Mejor de cómo te va a ir a ti, eso es seguro.

- ¡Repite eso! **– se pone de pie.**

- ¡Oblígame!

- ¡Te obligo, bajito!

- ¡Repite eso!

- ¡Oblígame!

- ¡Te obligo, tenedor!

- ¡Repite eso!

- ¡Oblígame! – **etc. Poco después se inicia el segundo round.**

**En el mismo lugar, un poco más a la derecha.**

- Y ella dijo "¡Pueh con las dos manos, chamaquín!" **– risas falsas.**

- Jijijji.

- ¡Aaay, mamacita, al fin alguien que aprecia la buena comedia! ToT

- Jijiji… Mira a esos dos, ya parecen matrimonio.

**- ¡¡REPITE ESO!! – pausa del segundo round para mirarlo feo.**

- No es justo u.u **– se va a una esquina del bus.**

- … **- mientras Ren le da un sermón a Yoh, mira a Chocolove en su rincón.**

- … - **ve que Horo mira a Chocolove y se olvida de Yoh.- **¿Qué? ¿Te sientes mal por tu novio?

- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!?

- Hm**.-sonrisa burlona.-** Se nota que no te atraen las faldas, pero al menos pudiste tener mejor gusto.

- Jijijiji.

- ¡¡Cierra la boca, chino antipático!!** –a Yoh.- **¡¡¿Tú de qué te ríes?!!

- Jijiji, es que al verlo llegar –** indica a Ren-** no imaginé que sería tan celoso n.n

- … **- ojos desorbitados + sonrojo level 3.0.-** ¡¡Deja de decir payasadas!!

- ¡Sí, con ese tipo **– apunta a Choco**- nos basta y nos sobra! **– igual de rojo, por cierto.**

- Jijiji…

- … - **mira a Horo.**

- …-** mira a Ren**.

- … - **miran a otro lado.**

- … **- mira la escena, preguntándose por qué madres siente que se olvidaron de él.**

- … **- mira el interior de sus párpados (tiene los ojos cerrados).**

- … Ejem… **- tos intermedia antes de cambiar el (incómodo) tema.-** Qué raro que ese inútil todavía no haya vuelto…

- Tal vez lo mandaron al hospital, pueh**.- los cuatro se sientan.**

- … **- al sentarse, accidentalmente pone su mano sobre la de Horo.**

- … - **lo mira. Sonrojo level 4.0**

- … - **idem.**

**- Perdón.- se miran sorprendidos por VOLVER a hablar al mismo tiempo y se sacan la lengua.**

- Jijijiji…

**Con Anna…**

- Así que… ¿Estudias o trabajas, linda?

- … **- mirada asesina, vesión 0.3.- ¿**Cómo me llamaste?

- E-e-e-este… no me has dicho tu nombre… ñ.ñ

- Anna. ¬¬

- ¡Qué lindo! **– ojitos brillantes.**

- ¬¬ **- combo.-** Bueno, ahora vas a tener que pasar una prueba y si sobrevives, quizá considere llevar tu trasero falsamente veinte-añero a otro lado.

- ¡¡Genial!! **– luciendo un interesante ojo morado.**

- Perfecto**.- sonrisa maquiavélica.**

- … **- ve su sonrisa.-** Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- … - **lo observa en silencio.**

- …

- …

- … **- tirita.**

- …

- … **- retrocede levemente y choca con un cadáver de cerdo.-** ¡¡¡IIIIIH!!! **– chillido hiper-agudo.**

- ¬¬ - **combo 2.-** Quiero que hagas una escultura en diez minutos máximo.

- O.O – **suspiro de alivio (con ojoS moradoS).-** ¡Claro! ¿Con qué? n.n

- … **- sonrisa maquiavélica again.**

**Estudio.**

- Lleva más de lo que esperaba.

- ¿Saben? Estoy dudando de la sexualidad de los segundo y tercer competidores…

- Por favor, ha habido más de un veinte por ciento de capítulos gay; no te vengas a hacer el santurrón.

- Perdón por hablar ¬¬ **- bebe al seco un vaso de ron-cola.**- _Aaah…_

- Gasté mi dinero en seis p#tas rondas de esta porquería…

- Es tu culpa, ¿no habías visto a la chica o qué?

- Sigo apoyando al de la leche.

- A ese tío se le da vuelta el paraguas. Me quedo con el del afro.

- Yo empiezo a inclinarme por el de la risita. Es muy… risueño.

**- ¬¬U**

- Bueno, sólo podemos esperar.

- Sí.- **asienten con la cabeza, uno que otro más **_**happy**_** de lo recomendable.**

- Por cierto, ¿han visto cuánta sintonía estamos teniendo?

- Por favor, con suerte veo el vidrio de mis anteojos…

- ¡Jefe!

- ¡¡Es su culpa por apostar alcohol!! ¡Saben que no puedo negarme a las cosas gratis, carajo!

- O.O…

- Bueno, sólo esperemos que nuestro_ raiting_ se mantenga.**- vuelven a asentir con la cabeza.**

- Hip.


End file.
